


Thud

by vmeemo



Series: Ghostly Love [2]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Feelings Realization, Gen, ghost au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22427389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vmeemo/pseuds/vmeemo
Summary: Three hears some noises in the night and goes to investigate.
Series: Ghostly Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618885
Kudos: 13





	Thud

_Thud._

That was the noise that woke Three up at 1:23 am in the morning.

‘What was that noise?’ Three thought to herself as she slowly gets out of bed. ‘Is someone in the house? I thought she was in the living room, keeping an eye out… Better go see what’s going on…’

Three slowly opens her door, and goes down the hallway, when she sees something. However the combination of it being dark, and Three still being a little sleepy makes it hard to accurately make out what that ‘something’ is.

When her eyes finally focus, she sees a shadowy outline in the dark, heading towards the kitchen.

Now, if Three were a little more awake, she’d sneak up behind them, catch them in the act before they (presumably) steal from her home.

Three now however, was not that awake. She was tired, wanted to go back to bed, and wanted whoever this figure was to get the hell out of her house.

So naturally, she hauled ass towards this figure. She was hoping to tackle them down to the floor, restrain them, knock ‘em out, then call the cops. And then get back to bed afterwards.

What ended up happening, was she tripped over something, and fell onto the floor.

“Ow!” Three yelled out as she lands on her face.

“Oh shit- Three! You okay? I didn’t mean for this to happen, I just bumped into something and…”

Three lifts her face off from the floor and sees Eight floating in front of her, concerned.

“Oh no, your nose… It’s bleeding…”

Three puts a hand up to her nose to confirm that yes, her nose was in fact bleeding.

“Great…” Three mumbled to herself, “gotta deal with this now…”

Three gets up from the floor, now sporting a bleeding nose, and a fretting ghost roommate. Three puts a hand to Eight’s mouth, (as best as you can get with an incorporeal ghost anyway) to silence her, takes a couple breaths, and looks to Eight.

“I’m alright, really. Now, can you explain what the noises were about? I’d like to know so I can clean this mess up, and go back to bed. I’m still tired, and that bash to my face isn’t helping much.”

“Are you sure?” Eight started to say, “I just wanna be sure-“

Three cuts her off, “Eight, I’m fine. It’s just a nosebleed. I’ll live.”

Eight sighs, “Alright then… what ended up happening was that during my watch of the house, I bumped into something. Now I didn’t know what this something was, but I know it made noise.”

‘So far so good.’ Three thought to herself, it matches what she went through. “And? What happened next?”

“That’s when I went to the kitchen to turn on a light so I could see what exactly I knocked over. I would’ve turned the hall light on, but that would be rude. That’s when I heard you just running towards here and because of that, I didn’t have enough time to tell you before you, well, fell.”

Three sighs to herself. “Well, at least that tells me what happened at the very least. I thought someone was in the house, I didn’t think it was you.”

Eight gives her a flat look. “Three, I live here.”

Three gives a flat look back, “You know what I mean. And the more accurate thing would be to say you haunt here.”

“Don’t be technical with me, I’m a ghost. I know this.”

“Anyways,” Three says, “where’s the thing you knocked over? I might as well put it back while I’m out here.”

Eight floats past Three and points to the ground.

Three walks over to where Eight is and looks to what she’s pointing at. Her eyes widen a little once she sees what the object is.

It was her old paintball competition trophy from years ago. The last competition she ever did with her team.

Before a _mess_ of things happened. It all went by so fast to her, one minute her team were at the top. The next they all split up because of infighting. It was a disaster of a time for her.

One she doesn’t want to be reminded of.

“Well?” Eight asked as she looked over Three’s shoulder, “What is it? I wanna know.”

Three picks up the trophy, and turns away from Eight. Three then opens up the garbage bin, and throws the trophy away.

“Wha- Why would you do that?” Eight went over to where Three is, “That looked like a trophy, and while I don’t have any memories of the time I was alive, I _do_ know that’s a trophy, and what one is. And last I checked, trophies are things to be proud of. So why-”

“Because,” Three said with a flat tone, “a trophy that carries bad memories is not something to be proud of.”

Eight tried to say something, but the words wouldn’t come out.

Three sighed, “It doesn’t matter now. We figured out what made that noise, we got rid of said problem for good, and now I’m going back to bed. Do whatever you want, just try not being noisy anymore. Alright?”

Eight simply nodded.

Accepting this, Three made her way back to her room.

Three enters her room, and is about to go into her bed, when she sees Eight’s head phasing through her door in the corner of her eye.

“What do you want Eight? I just wanna go to sleep, and that’s not helping at all.”

“Well,” Eight goes through the door, and goes to Three, “I know you don’t _really_ want me here, but I know that once you get mad, you have a hard time sleeping. Now, I don’t know what bad memories you say are on that trophy, but I know they’re not pleasant. Which is why I’m here.”

“Well,” Three says, getting irritated, “why are you here then? If you know _why_ I’m mad, then why do you come in here? What reason would you hav-”

“I want to sleep with you.”

Three pauses. Did she hear her right?

“What? What was that you said?” Maybe she heard wrong, there was no way Eight said what she did right?

“I said, I want to sleep with you.” Eight said, with a straight face.

Ok she wasn’t just hearing things, Eight _actually said_ that she wanted to sleep with her.

Three’s face turned beet red, not that Eight would see it.

“Three I know what you’re thinking, and it isn’t in that way.”

“Oh what,” Three stutters “I-I have no idea what you mean, heh…”

Eight lets out a breath, “Forget it, it was a dumb idea anyway. I’ll just hangout in the living room until morning.” Eight turns around and was about to go through it, when Eight feels Three’s hand try to grab her arm. But because she’s transparent, the hand goes right through.

Three looks to Eight, her face now less red than it was before.

“Eight… I’m sorry. You wanted to help, and I took it the wrong way. I wanna hear the idea at least.”

Eight doesn’t say speak for a bit, sighs, and faces Three.

“Fine. I’ll tell you. The idea was that maybe if you had a friend in the same bed, maybe you’d be able to sleep easier. It’s dumb I know, but I wanted to make it up to you for waking you up, reminding you of bad things, and just…” Eight looks down not looking at Three. “everything that happened tonight.”

Three puts a hand underneath Eight’s chin and tries to lift it up, only to be surprised that the gesture ended up working. ‘Questions for later.’ She thought.

“Eight, you don’t need to make up for anything. I got mad, and I took it out on you. Now you’re trying to help, but I messed up by taking it the wrong way. I’m the one that needs to apologize.”

Eight doesn’t say anything, but then a small smile appears on her face.

“Well, apology accepted then. So you’re fine with the idea?”

Three nods, “I’ll give it a shot at least.”

With that answer, Eight and Three go over to the bed. Three gets in first, and was about to lift the blanket up for Eight, when she lifts the blanket herself, and inches closer to Three.

Eight looks to Three, and says, “If you feel uncomfortable, just tell me, and I’ll leave ok?”

Three shakes her head, “It’s alright. I feel a little better already. Thanks.”

“No problem. Good night”

Three hmms, and lets sleep take her.

——–

When morning comes, Three is the first to wake up, feeling something around her waist.

Confused, Three looks under the blanket, and sees Eight’s arms. Wrapped around her. _Hugging her._

Three slowly turns around, and sees Eight beside her, seemingly asleep. Looking oddly, cute one would say.

And it was this moment Three realized something. Something she didn’t think would be even possible.

‘Oh no.’ Three thought to herself,

‘I have a _crush_ on my roommate. Who is a cute ghost.’

‘What am I going to do?’


End file.
